Maps
Overview Sairento VR offers a variety of maps to suit the player's play style and needs. Playing in the same maps with different map modifiers ensures replay-ability and a different experience each time. Here, we go through the different map environments you can find in the game, as well as tips or tricks for each map. Let's take a look at the futuristic cyberpunk environment in the world of Sairento VR. Streets A futuristic Japan boasts streets with holo-vendors and large bars with serene interiors. The street consists of multiple large maps which consists of 2 storied wards, commons and a bar with a pool. These large environments are great for rifle or projectile practise, as well as performing stylish kills. Type: Procedural Mission Type: '''Purge '''Hall The Hall is a large complex hosting live servers for the Sairento organisation. Apart from being highly impenetrable, the building features laser trap as an additional form of security to keep snoops at bay. These servers are well kept within the very infrastructure of the building and only authorized personnel will have access to them. Players will find the hall a greatly versatile environment for a variety of playstyes. With many stories, bridges and narrow corridors to get around, it is an excellent stealth map. Its narrow corridors make for stylish wall run kills. Without ceilings, the hall's large open ground floor is great for melee combat or executing well-planned long range shots. Map Type: Static Possible Map Modes: Survival, Wave, Elimination, Assassination Shrine The Shrine is one of the last in Japan, as modern technology overpowers traditional roots. In the age of Science and Neural technology, much fewer Japanese have a religion or choose to delve in traditional religious ways of the past. In this sacred place, we can see signs of modern day technology weaving in with the past architecture. The Shrine is a large map with a few rooms for the player to hide in. Enemies are usually spread out in this map, making it an ideal spot for practicing stealth moves. Large beams, hidden rooms and a tier-ed walkway make for great hiding spots for both the player and the enemy. A great variety of weapons are suitable for this versatile location. Map Type: Static Possible Map Modes: Survival, Wave, Elimination, Assassination Corporation The Corporation is Sairento's organisational building. Always staying ahead of its time, Sairento owns this huge infrastructure to carry out its technological experiments and advances. Containing high level classified documents, it is a heavily guarded location. The player needs to clear each room before they can move on to the next. The corporation has a mix of both large rooms with 2 stories, as well as tight corridor spaces. It is a challenging environment that puts to test the player's skills and abilities. Map Type: Procedural Possible Map Modes: Purge Alley The alley is the red light district of Neo Tokyo. It maintains the feel of the past with vending machines that are still operating, karaoke joints and restaurants selling traditional cuisine. Robot Geisha now roam the red light district, each boasting interesting features to entice their customers. The alley is a long and tight walkway with plenty of hiding spots with multiple rooms. It is great for speed runs and offers a challenging environment for stealth gameplay. Type: Procedural Mission Type: '''Purge '''Train Large companies own private trains that transport highly valuable servers and other equipment to and fro the various zones. Similar to the lab and warehouse, these trains are usually heavily guarded. The train offers multiple carriages with tight walkways and few obstacles. This is great for long ranged combat, but puts player at a disadvantage against the Sogeki. Best to to be on your feet, ready to dodge his deadly attack. Type: Procedural Mission Type: '''Purge '''Observatory The Observatory is not only a tourist attraction but also stores top secret servers and assets in its Arena area. The back-end of the observatory is riddled with corridors and storage space containing unused or redundant servers. Much like the Corporation, players can expect a mixture of small and large rooms in the Observatory. Players can hide behind the various obstacles and pillars to perform stylish stealth attacks. The tight corridor space allows for cool wall run or back flip attack moves. Type: Procedural Mission Type: '''Purge '''Arena A part of the Observatory, the Arena stores some of Sairento's servers in its core, coupled with an energy reactor to keep them running. The Arena boasts large open spaces great for players who like to try out their Sniper Rifle or other long ranged weapons. Both the enemies and player are vulnerable out in the open. The various bridges which connect the main building to the Arena ground are narrow and players should take extra caution not to fall off. Map Type: Static Possible Map Modes: Survival, Wave, Elimination, Assassination Cemetery In Japan's efforts of keeping to its roots, the Cemetery is one of the last in Cyber Japan. The rest have been exhumed to make way for infrastructure and other technological advances. Many aspects of Japanese traditional architecture can be seen here. The Cemetery is an excellent spot for carrying out stealth attacks, with its many obstacles and hiding spots. Map Type: Static Possible Map Modes: Survival, Wave, Elimination, Assassination Labs The lab is a brain child of any Neural Tech company. It supports the servers in the warehouses and constantly carries out important R&D to put them ahead in the competitive industry. That said, it is a heavily guarded place. The lab is 2 stories high with lots of obstacles and cubicles to hide in. Players can use these to their advantage to carry out stealth attacks. Alternatively, there is a larger open space on the first story where players can choose to take on large amounts of foes with style. This versatile environment is great for both Melee and Ranged combat. Map Type: Static Possible Map Modes: Survival, Wave, Elimination, Assassination Warehouse Japan is riddled with many warehouses storing all kinds of servers. As Japan stepped into the age of Neural technology, a good number of Neural tech industries own such warehouses for storage purposes. Each warehouse is a highly guarded place protecting these companies' valuable server assets, and more importantly the integrity of their consumers which are kept within these servers. The warehouse is small and usually dense with enemies. With greater stealth skills, players can still take out their foes unseen, but not for long before being detected. This map is great for melee combat with its tight spots. Map Type: Static Possible Map Modes: Survival, Wave, Elimination, Assassination Map Modifiers Players are given the option to tweak the game in terms of enemy density, enemy variety etc for a more challenging and varied game play. This option comes in the form of map modifiers. These modifiers can be applied to Mission Maps in exchange for Beacons which are found as loot. At any one time, players can modify their mission map with up to 6 modifiers (which can be re-rolled at random up to 7 times for a cost, or untl your desired modifier is obtained). Alternatively, the red bordered high risk Maps in the Missions > Operations come pre-applied with a fixed set of modifiers and they can only be attempted once. In this section, we share more infomation about these modifiers and how they are applied. Modifier Tier: Modifier values are affected by which index on the list that they appear in. Index numbering starts from 1 - 6 for a total of 6 tier levels. For example, Royal Guard modifier in the image belows falls on index 3 in the list. The tables below shows the possible values at minimum(index 1) which is the least difficult and maximum (index 6) which is the most difficult. You can use these to gauge which modifer you may want to apply and at which tier of difficulty. Legion: ''% more enemies'' Cornered: You must survive for % longer Call to Arms: % increased enemy density in the area Fortified: ''Enemies take % less damage from melee attacks'' Bulletproof:'' Enemies take % less damage from bullets and projectiles'' Neural Zombification: Enemies take % less damage from body attacks. Aim for the head. Leadership: % more elite enemies will appear Veteran: % increased enemy health Lord of War: ''Daimyo has % increased health'' Deadly: ''% increased enemy damage'' Fatigue: % reduced player chakra recovery Enervation: ''% reduced player Life recovery'' These modifiers are unaffected by tier levels: Scarcity: All guns start with less than full ammo Suppression: Enemies fire double the number of projectiles Supersonic Rounds: ''Enemy projectiles move faster'' Abundance: ''Increased number of chests in the area'' The Lords: ''Two Daimyos will spawn'' Surge: ''An additional 2 waves of enemies will spawn'' Reinforcements: ''Twice as many reinforcements will support the boss'' Foot Patrols: The area is occupied by Bushi Royal Guard: ''The area is occupied by Super Bushi'' Squad Deployment: ''The area is occupied by Ashigaru'' Automated Security: ''The area is occupied by Toro'' Protocol Override:The area is occupied by Geisha Hunted: The area is occupied by Kunoichi The Lord: Area is occupied by a Daimyo Gravity: Your max jumps is reduced to 1